Motor vehicle seats having a backrest are known from the prior art, the backrest in able to be pivoted forward from a usage position into a non-usage position. The backrest pivoted into the non-usage position and/or parts thereof may subsequently be used as an armrest for an adjacent motor vehicle seat.
Thus, EP 0 943 482 B1 describes a motor vehicle seat within a seating configuration, which has a backrest which is foldable forward. The backrest in turn has wing rests situated laterally on a middle backrest part. The known wing rests comprise a support part in the form of multiple pivot arms and a cushion part fastened on the support part. The support part in the form of the pivot arms is linked to the middle backrest part in such a way that the particular wing rest may be pivoted from a lower armrest non-usage position around a pivot axis extending in the seat direction into an upper armrest usage position, if the backrest is in the non-usage position. In the upper armrest usage position, the cushion part is situated above the middle backrest part, so that an intermediate space is implemented between the cushion part and the middle backrest part.
The known motor vehicle seat has proven itself, but is disadvantageous in that there is an increased danger of injury to the vehicle occupants, in particular when the wing rests are pivoted back from the armrest usage position into the lower armrest non-usage position. In addition, the known mechanism for the adjustment of the wing rests is not flexibly employable or usable in such a way as would be desirable to allow an especially flexible adaptation of the motor vehicle seat or the vehicle interior to the particular use by the vehicle occupants.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle seat of the type according to the species, from which there is only a slight danger of injury to the vehicle occupants and which allows an especially flexible usage by the vehicle occupants. Furthermore, another object of providing includes a seating configuration having the above-mentioned advantages. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.